Tradition
by WildChipmunkofYonder
Summary: A cute little KaiRei for the Christmas season. Happy Holidays!


Me: Chippy here. I was going to submit another, longer story first, but due to technical difficulties beyond my control(coughstupidcousincough), I cannot get it posted for a few days. However, I felt so bad for not getting it submitted, I sat down and wrote this little Christmas oneshot instead! I warn you, it is probably horrible, but I really wanted to submit something, so don't be too hard on me. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Chippy does not own Beyblade. Otherwise, it would never be appropriate enough for little kids to watch

* * *

It was that time of year once more. Christmas time had come and everyone could feel the joy in the air. Wide-eyed children could be seen staring into windows, marveling at the brightly lit decorations, while parents watched fondly, wondering how there little babies had grown up so fast without them knowing. Caroling could be heard in the distance, singing of silent nights and partridges in pear trees, and couples could be seen skating side by side in ice rinks, or snuggled together drinking hot chocolate. Others remembered of times long ago, bittersweet memories that they longed for again, even for one night. 

All this was seen by a young man with long raven hair sitting in a windowsill overlooking the entire city. Knees pulled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them and head leaning against the glass, he looked with unseeing golden eyes at everything happening below him. The sounds of cheering and laughter drifted up to him, as did the sound of traffic, yet all else was quiet.

It was, until the soft sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of another. Not bothering to turn around, he knew who it was that was leaning against the doorframe to the den. He was also quite aware to crimson eyes looking directly at him.

"Rei, why aren't you in bed?" the other asked in a quiet, yet commanding voice.

Rei sighed softly, turning around to give his captain a small, guilty smile, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry Kai. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to look out the window to help me relax. The one in the bedroom doesn't have a very good view, so I came out here. Did I wake you up?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I just woke up and wondered where you went. You should get back to bed though. Max will probably wake us up at five-thirty in the morning to open presents."

Rei gave a small chuckle to that. Max had been excited for weeks about Christmas. He had started celebrating the day after Thanksgivings if he remembered correctly.

At the moment, the Bladebreakers, plus Kenny, were staying in a resort for the holidays. It was Mr. Dickenson's present to them for working so hard all year. It was a large suite, with three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a large kitchen. The den had two large couches, and a few very comfortable, squishy armchairs. A large fireplace warmed the room, and a Christmas tree was sitting in the corner, loaded with presents. Not to mention the very large window that had the best view of the city that he was currently sitting in.

Tyson had his own room, which he had bragged about for days, until Kai graciously informed him it was because no one could stand his snoring. He had sulked for just as many days. Max and Kenny shared the next room, while Kai and Rei shared the last one, coincidently the largest. He never minded sharing a room with Kai. In fact, he loved it. He had always found his captain attractive, but never had the nerves to tell him.

Getting to his feet, while stretching his arms above his head, he made his way to the doorway where his captain currently stood. Giving Kai a shy smile, Rei bid him goodnight then turned to head to bed. He never made it two steps before his wrist was caught in a strong grip.

Turning back towards the other, Rei looked at him confusedly. Wasn't he just told to go back to bed? Kai didn't speak for a moment, only staring at him, before his lips formed a small smirk, and his eyes danced with an unreadable emotion.

He bent his head towards the other, causing a blush to stain the raven-haired boy's cheeks. Looking directly into golden eyes, the other only whispered one word. "Mistletoe."

Golden eyes widened, then flickered upwards to find that there was indeed mistletoe directly above them. Face flushed, he turned disbelieving eyes upon the other, who shrugged innocently, eyes flashing with mischief, before his captain grabbed him by the shoulders and brought their bodies closer together. _Much_ closer.

He raised his head up to object, but was cut off when lips covered his own. Freezing for a second in shock, his eyes slowly closed while he let himself relax into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his captain's neck, while another pair snaked across his waist. Moaning softly in contentment, he surrendered fully to the other as the kiss intensified. All earlier thoughts of objection died in his throat.

Who was he to break tradition?

* * *

Me: Tell me if you hated it, liked it, loved it, anything! I just want to know! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **JUST REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

P.S. HAPPT HOLIDAYS!


End file.
